


Beautiful

by RockinT765



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, it's hard to find a good place to set a fic when I'm uncertain how anything's gonna play out, mostly just dialogue, or an opening, there isn't really a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinT765/pseuds/RockinT765
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor discuss why they think the other is cute, and kiss a little bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Umm?? I wrote this in under an hour, and it literally has no plot establishment. It just is a snippet of a conversation. A moment in time, if you will. Also, this was not edited, and I didn't even re-read it. So, whoops!

“I’m quite fond of you, Yuuri,” Viktor smiled, “We’ve only known each other for a short time, but I sense a brilliant connection between us. You feel similarly, yes?”

Yuuri blushed, and his eyes widened for a second, but then he took a breath, and responded, quickly, “O-Of course I do. I’ve been a fan of yours since I was a kid.”

Viktor paused, and then closed his eyes, offering a more diluted smile. “Yes, I suppose I’ve been in your life for a longer time than I’d considered,” he gathered Yuuri’s hands and trapped them in his, “I hope the real me compares to what you’d imagined.”

Yuuri looked down at their hands, and then had to exert more confidence than he had to meet Viktor’s eyes, again. “How could you not be? You’re... perfect.”

“And, _you’re_ cute,” Viktor winked, having yet to let go of Yuuri’s hands, “And, I’m not perfect, but thanks.”

Then, Yuuri was stunned into silence. He had just heard two of the most baffling things of his young life, and he had no idea what to address, first. There were only two thoughts swimming through his head. First, Viktor Nikiforov thought that he was _cute_. Second, Viktor Nikiforov thought that he _wasn’t_ perfect.

Yuuri wasn’t sure what shocked him more. They were almost equal levels of shocking. Almost.

Gripping Viktor’s hands tighter, Yuuri stared into the older man’s eyes with as much confidence as he could muster, “You’re perfect to me.”

And Viktor gasped.

But, Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t done yet, and he couldn’t let himself get distracted, or he’d lose his nerve.

“You might be, well, a bit selfish and handsy and kind of annoying,” Yuuri said, in disbelief at himself for even finding the words, “But, you’re my friend. You love katsudon, and came all the way from Russia to coach me. And, you’re the most graceful person in the world, whether you’re on the ice or not. And, when you _are_ on the ice, you’re mesmerizing,” Yuuri took a breath, “Viktor, you’re… beautiful.”

Yuuri finally let go of Viktor’s hands, and Viktor didn’t cause a fuss, allowing him the free space he needed.

“Thank you for calling me your friend, Yuuri,” Viktor said, after a beat, “I truly am. But... would it be selfish of me to ask for more?”

Yuuri’s mouth fell open, no words coming out. His throat felt dry, and the concept of speaking was alien.

“Yuuri?” Viktor prodded, cocking his head to the side in what appeared to be a mixture of worry and enjoyment.

“Uh, I’m um I- what?” Yuuri finally said, or more accurately, _sputtered_.

Viktor giggled, and it was an amazing sound that he wanted to hear again and again, and said, softly, getting just a tad closer to Yuuri, “I asked if it would be too sudden for me to ask that you be my boyfriend.”

And, Yuuri just about died.

“I-I don’t think that’s what you said, before!” Yuuri shouted, far louder than he had intended, face instantly red.

But, Viktor waved it away with a shake of his hand, “Ah, but it’s the gist of it, isn’t it?”

He leaned closer, “So, Yuuri, what’s your answer?”

The younger man wasn’t even certain that he _could_ respond, let alone actually think of a coherent reply. He was sort of in a state of denial, _this_ close to just passing out. But, with Viktor’s eyes on him, he babbled out some sort of reply.

“Yes,” Yuuri said, his words coming out way too quickly, “I mean yes to going out with you. Not yes to it being too sudden. Because it’s not sudden. I’ve been waiting my whole life. Not that I’ve been in love with you my whole life! I mean, I’m-”

Viktor put a finger to his lips to shush him.

“You’re in love with me?” he asked, practically beaming, his eyes sparkling.

“N-No,” Yuuri said, aware that it was a total lie.

And, for a split second, Viktor pouted. But then, his eyebrow quirked up, and he took on a mildly curious expression.

“Oh?” he said, voice light, before switching to a more flirtatious vibe, “Because I’m in love with _you_.”

Yuuri screamed.

Okay, well, he didn’t scream, but he sure as heck did on the inside. A lot of it. A never-ending amount of screaming. Fanboying. And screaming. And dying. Because he was surely dying, or at the very least in some kind of coma and having a delirious fever dream, because there was absolutely no chance (0% in fact, like, _no_ chance) that the amazingly talented and famous and handsome man in front of him had just admitted to being in love with him.

That’d be absurd. Crazy. Impossible.

Unless it was real?

No way. It couldn’t be.

Or could it?

Yuuri felt his heart pounding so hard he feared he would die on the spot, “Really?”

Viktor laughed, and brushed hair away from Yuuri’s face (which was definitely not unnoticed), “Really.”

“Are you sure?” Yuuri followed up, voice filled with uncertainty and awe, “I-I’m not doubting your judgement, but I just can’t believe that you could fall in love with… someone like me.”

Yuuri looked down, unable to meet Viktor’s eyes, and suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious despite the fact that he’d been just given the best news of his life.

Viktor put a finger to Yuuri’s chin, and lifted his head up so that he was looking straight into the mildly taller man’s eyes. “I’m more than sure.”

Then, before Yuuri had time to take in the words, Viktor was kissing him, softly putting their lips together in a way that sent sparks through Yuuri’s whole body.

The world crumbled, at that moment, and Yuuri considered the fact that this might only be the first kiss in the face of a million to come. It made his heart swell.

“Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice pulled him out of the fog, having just broken the kiss, “You are something special that I’ve never before seen. I’m amazed that people haven’t been fawning after you since the first day you stepped on the ice.”

He cupped his hands around Yuuri’s face, looking at him with a level of love that made it hard to breathe, “You said I’m beautiful, but I don’t think I could ever compare.”

This time, it was Yuuri who gasped.

He felt elated, like he was the happiest person in the entire world, but he also felt more confused than he thought he could ever feel. It was an incredibly conflicting duel of feelings.

But, looking into Viktor’s eyes, he said the first thing that felt natural, “I’m incredibly in love with you.”

And, Viktor _beamed_ , his smile bright and real and genuine. “That’s good to hear! I was afraid that I’d never get to hear you say it, on purpose.”

Yuuri blushed, putting his face into Viktor’s chest. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, holding him warmly, and nuzzled his own face into Yuuri’s hair.

“Your hair smells nice, Yuuri!” he commented, suddenly, voice filled with excitement, “What do you use?”

Picking his head up, Yuuri sighed. “You’re ruining the moment.”

“Ah, I’m sorry!” Viktor apologized, too adorable for Yuuri to actually be annoyed at him, “You’ll forgive me, right?”

And, Yuuri smiled, leaning up to kiss his now-boyfriend.

“Of course I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno. I hope you enjoyed this. I just needed to write some Victuuri. I have another fic idea, too, but it has some kinks I still need to work out.


End file.
